<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harm by Kittywicket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778498">Harm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket'>Kittywicket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft are married Sherlock is abusive to Mycroft Greg tries to stop him Sherlock is a sick not nice at all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthea/Sally Donovan, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Own time line before Baker Street mentioned though</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harm<br/>
The arm over his throat was constricting and breathing was getting difficult.<br/>
"Dont even think about following me again, are we clear. I have had enough of you following me, it's my life I will live it as I please, and not how you think I should live it. Are we clear on this Brother or shall I break your other arm. "<br/>
"I don't need you in my life, you are a reptile I would be better off with you dead at my feet. Have me followed again and you will be is that clear brother."<br/>
" what the fuck, Sherlock, get your arm away from his throat if you don't I will arrest you for assualt. Let him go now Sherlock I am not kidding you. I am sick of you abusing people in my sight. Let him go. "<br/>
"Remember what I said brother no more. This is your last warning. Not even your bodyguards will stop me next time. Are we clear. Well answer me."<br/>
" we will never be clear brother, I will always watch you. After all you do have a rather nasty habit of failing your own high standards do you not.  Not so long ago when yet another overdose almost killed you. "<br/>
"I would rather have died than have to be beholden to you. Stay away Mycroft. Go back into the shadows where you belong, stop pretending to care about me or anyone else. We both know the truth don't we. Go take care of your own abused husband. He at least will appreciate your ham fisted platitudes and fake promises."<br/>
" you can fuck off Sherlock, get off him Sherlock. I would love to know why you think your brother abuses me. Because he sure as hell doesn't. We don't indulge in that shit, we have no need too. Now get your hands off my husband Sherlock. Fuck this, Sally arrest that bastard assualt charges. "<br/>
"Are you okay love, let me see what fucking damage he did this time, I know he is your brother but enough is enough My I won't stand back and let him do this to you again. It's time he realised actions have consequences. Between him and your parents it's time it stopped love. I can't stand back and watch any more. It stops now. I know I have always let you have your way about Sherlock and his behaviour, and I know why too.  But he has crossed the line this time."<br/>
" Sally take him to the yard get him booked in. "<br/>
"My pleasure boss."<br/>
" he won't let you do this Lestrade, it will never get any where. "<br/>
"Well that's where you are wrong Sherlock, I don't need Mycroft to make a compliant, you threatened him in front of police officers that's enough for us to charge you. Every single police officer here heard you threaten your brothers life while you assaulted him. What do you think about that Sherlock, for once you fucked up you did what you always do to your brother you abused him but this time you did it in front of officers, open and shut case . Besides in case you don't remember what I told you earlier, he was here to pick me up, it's our wedding anniversary today we were going out to celebrate our tenth wedding anniversary until you pulled that shite. Well as am your brother in law I can't charge you but Sally can. See you sometime Sherlock. "<br/>
"Come on love, let's just go home get takeaway and relax. We need peace to chat . Just need  a quick word with Sally"<br/>
" Sally book him in but don't do the paperwork until i call you in about an hour okay. "<br/>
"Sure boss, take his nibs home talk to you later."<br/>
" we aren't doing it My, before you start on me. I told Sally to leave the paperwork until after I call her later. But I would like to give him a fright, I am getting fed up with his constant abuse of you. This year alone it has been almost every month he has attacked you, he Just keeps on escalating, it has too stop love. I hate what he says and does to you, you don't deserve any of it. It makes me so mad at him and your parents because they are the ones that started this. So I would like you to allow me to put a stop too it. I want to ensure your brother now knows it will not be tolerated any more. If he can't stop or modify his behaviour we give him what he wants. We both step away from him. The same for your parents, we both step back love. "<br/>
"I am not sure that it would work Gregory, it has been happening for so long now I am not sure he can stop. He has always been violent towards me since Eurus, mummy and father never saw it, so I was telling lies. They won't believe you they never believed anyone that told them what was happening."<br/>
" we have to try love. If it doesn't he will try to kill you, and probably succeed too. I don't want to charge him but I want my husband alive  even more. I think that between Sally and me we can come up with something. I might have a word with Anthea as well, see about adding someone or something else to your security detail, that he doesn't know about make sure you are never alone with him again either.  Can we get Anthea and Sally to come to us tonight we can get options from them I hope. They can hopefully see what we are missing."<br/>
"Yes that may yield some good ideas. I will call Anthea if you call Sally."<br/>
Kensington house later that evening.<br/>
"Come in you two, it's Chinese just through to the kitchen Anthea, we are all eating there My is just dishing up."<br/>
" okay I am assuming you two have a good idea why we are here this evening. "<br/>
"Sherlock."<br/>
" full marks ladies it sure is Sherlock. You know what happened Sally, did you see Anthea on cctv. "<br/>
"Yes Charles called me from the car. What are we going to do to him. Mr. Holmes is only too well aware of what I want to do to him. He won't let me unfortunately."<br/>
" I second what Anthea says but you won't let me either boss will you. "<br/>
"That's why you are both here tonight, I want him to stop before it gets any worse. The parents too Anthea, My and me had a long conversation regarding all of them, if we can't get him to stop we step back and away from the Holmes all of them not just Sherlock."<br/>
" and before you say anything that includes Eurus too Anthea"<br/>
"Good I am all for that plan. She is more trouble we don't need."<br/>
" Eurus who the hell is Eurus. "<br/>
"Our sister Sally, the true psychopath of the family. Confirmed killer  by age 6 . Currently in a maximum high security mental facility catatonic thankfully. She has the same kind of mind myself and Sherlock has, she makes us look like normal  though. She can get people to do what she wants by talking to them for a few minutes. They will follow her every request too, we haven't been able to break her hold over others either. "<br/>
" Anthea would like to put Sherlock in the next cell to her, let them destroy each other. I say Sherrinford wouldn't hold them then the world would become their playground, they would come after me first. I wouldn't survive the first day nor anyone else I loved either. "<br/>
"If we can't get him to stop love and he succeeds I won't Stay in this world where you aren't. I would follow you that same day."<br/>
" we need plans ladies, we need ideas that protect My and myself from his full family. I don't want My left alone again with Sherlock Anthea. Not even a minute, someone has to be with him at all times if Sherlock is near. I ramped up the security here and he hasn't managed to get in yet. So far that is, if we stop his ready access to his favourite chew toy that will change. So more ideas and suggestions are needed get the thinking caps on ladies. Time for brainstorming. "<br/>
"How about creative use of panic buttons, we increase the placements and position, increase the use of bio-security here at home. We blanket one space as your own home, while it appears you use it, we have you safe elsewhere in another property. Either adjacent or with more space between them that we can separate easily in the case of discovery. More physical safety measures more agents both visible and invisible.  Combination of all of them I think. "<br/>
"Sally what about you any thoughts on how we manage Sherlock."<br/>
" Manacles sound good, but we can't do that we just need virtual ones, anything we do he is going to know about so how about we make sure we don't hide anything if it isn't hidden he will ignore it. It's when we hide stuff he goes snooping around. We have everything out in the open, well that's what he will think Don't hide away. "<br/>
"Now that is smart thinking, you aren't as stupid as Sherlock thinks are you Sally."<br/>
" Am sure not Mycroft, I just do stupid things sometimes and Philip Anderson was one of those things. But I got over that. Sherlock still thinks we are together, like I said if he sees its hidden he goes on about it. I don't hide from him.<br/>
Loud and proud now Mycroft. Loud and Proud like my boss.<br/>
"And what are you smiling at Anthea, no I would have seen. Really together. "<br/>
"You got there quicker than Mycroft, well done boss. Proud of you."<br/>
" You and Anthea, well that explains a few things. "<br/>
"I am pleased for you both."<br/>
" thank you sir. "<br/>
"I say we go with everything. We just need to get them in place as soon as possible, am going to let him cool his heels until the morning then am going to let him out. He will come looking for you so am going to hit him with a restraining order for two weeks give us a chance to get other things in place then pretend we have forgotten about it. I think he knows he went too far today we will play on that too. Sally that will be your part convince him he was harshly treated by me I was overbearing and too much. Dont be too chummy though he will see through it. Mycroft you and Anthea have that conference to go too don't you. That will get you away for a bit as well. I will work on him when your away too."<br/>
" yes that will allow  all the other parts to come on line, do you have other people you can trust with Mycrofts health Anthea. "<br/>
One or two people Greg, I had been intending to get them bloodied soon anyway i will just move it up a bit, I had my eyes on four possibilities from the last group and two others from an earlier group. All unknown to Sherlock.  I also have another four I may add to the mix as well. None of them fit the current profiles of his  bodyguards either. If we keep changing them he won't know who his security is until he goes on another rampage. Greg you and  Sally will know who is on and when. If we work this right he will think Mycroft has you under protection Greg. "<br/>
"Right so we manage him between us, we can use my old childhood home as ground zero My, he doesn't know I own a house in Mayfair, we use that  one as cover there is  another in Peckham as well. Either would work to be honest. Or there is my favourite house in Nottinghill  Mycroft what do you think. "<br/>
"I like this house Gregory, we just got it the way we wanted it, I don't want to move."<br/>
" Mayfair house it is then Anthea, we can leave that to you then yes. "<br/>
"yes I will handle that. Well gentlemen if  that is all, Sally and I will leave you to spend  the rest of your anniversary together. Sir I will see you at the office tomorrow. Ready Sally. "<br/>
"Yea let's get home too. See you boss."<br/>
"We will manage him love, between us all we will manage. Keeping your parents out the mix will help as well. I can just refuse to answer them when they call complaining about your lack of compassion to your brother I will make consoling noises your mother won't notice the difference anyway.  Leave her to me your dad will just go along with her just like he always has.  We can tell Sherlock your parents are visiting, we won't see him at all for weeks. He doesn't need to know we are lying does he. "<br/>
"Yes using my parents against my brother I like your creativity at times Mr. Lestrade"<br/>
That's Mr. Lestrade -Holmes too you sir, and don't you forget it. Take me to bed husband. Now. "<br/>
"If you insist Mr. Lestrade -Holmes."<br/>
Following day<br/>
"Alright Sherlock, let's get you out of here and into an interview room. We can talk about what happened yesterday."<br/>
" Nothing happened that hasn't happened a hundred times before, my brother interfering in my life, I won't stand for it anymore. "<br/>
"No Sherlock your brother was there to pick me up, we had a dinner reservation like I told you in the afternoon but you never listen when I tell you stuff like that, you ignore me as per usual it was our anniversary, our tenth anniversary. Only my husband had a sore throat after you tried to choke him. Do you know Sherlock that you could still charged you with that even if your brother refuses to press charges and why because you did it in front of police officers. So we had takeaway at home while your mother annoyed us wanting to know why you weren't answering her call. They are heading here tomorrow, they intend to visit you as well as us. Now I am willing to tell them you have a job in Edinburgh but to get that reward you will not approach Mycroft at all for the next four weeks. If you do approach him at all for anything I will call them and tell them you invited them to stay with you for a week because you managed to get them tickets to all their favourite shows. "<br/>
"You wouldnt"<br/>
"Yes I would. I need you to understand this Sherlock, this is your last get out of jail card. If you ever lay a hand on Mycroft again I will not let it go. I will make sure you regret every single bruise you have ever left on him every break every single insult will be returned too you with interest. I will make sure of it. And just to make sure you know I  mean what I say here is a restraining order for two weeks you can't come anywhere near your brother  for that period of time and as he and Anthea have a conference somewhere he won't be here anyway so you should be able to keep that one. Behave and we will drop it. Don't and I arrest you for the assualt. Are we clear on that Sherlock. If you see Mys car walk away in the opposite direction fast. This is the only warning you are going to get.  Now will you heed my warning or do I just file the paperwork now. Your choice Sherlock. It's either that order or your parents. "<br/>
"Fine I don't approach him at all for  4 weeks the first two he is away, does that mean I get to stay in Kensington. "<br/>
"Nope  not having you in our home at all, stay at your own place. Fuck you got evicted again didn't you. Jesus you take the fucking biscuit don't you. You can stay at my old place never sold it. Furniture is still there too. Don't set it on fire. Where's the fiddle. "<br/>
"It's a violin not a fiddle. And it's safe I left it with an old friend, she will have a flat for rent at the end of june. I will be moving into  it then, so it's just for a few months. Mycroft will pay for it."<br/>
" No he won't. Your inheritance is with the lawyers they have taken over the advocacy. They can pay her directly.  Again I told you about that before xmas. "<br/>
"Must have deleted it. Does that mean I have been spending my own money and not my brothers."<br/>
" Yipe it sure does. You might be regretting that picture now aren't you. Serves you right you might want to start watching what you are doing now. "<br/>
"Right get out of here remember Sherlock stay away from my husband."<br/>
" Sherlock when are you going to stop being stupid in front of police officers. He holding it over your head is it. Serves you right. Can't wait til he busts your arse again. You deserve everything you get freak. "<br/>
"Fuck off Anderson, if Greg hears you at him he will bust your arse not Sherlocks. Come on Sherlock let's get you out of here. Ignore that wanker, it's what we all do now anyway. "<br/>
"Why are you being nice to me Donovan, what do you want. "<br/>
"Not being nice just not being nasty Sherlock, there is a difference, figure you get enough of that, don't need me adding to it do you. Besides it upsets you when I don't do the things you expect, keeps you on your toes. "<br/>
"Look Sherlock even I have noticed you are getting bad with your brother whatever he did or didn't do I don't want to know but if I have noticed so have others. I know about squabbles my own family are fucked up behind belief sometimes but you need to either make up or ignore each other, get on with your own lives, share parents but nothing else. Take it from one who knows. It gets better if you don't bother to talk to each other saves you  grief too. "<br/>
"I will take your words under advisement shall I  Donovan. "<br/>
"You might as well Sherlock, your not listening to anyone else are you."<br/>
" I also hear your moving into the  bosses old flat, it a nice flat. Nice area too easy for the yard. Don't wreck it he won't let you away with wrecking it. That's his pension plan. "<br/>
" I have another flat just not available yet. Lestrades will do for now. "<br/>
"You can leave you know Sherlock doors are in  the same place they were yesterday. Go on get lost don't come back either."<br/>
" you would never get anything solved if it  wasn't for me. "<br/>
"And that  right there is why we are chucking you out. Fuck off Sherlock. That any better. "<br/>
"Much"<br/>
"Well how did it go. Did you talk to him. "<br/>
"Yea Anderson was having a go I stopped him from continuing,  was talking to Anthea about  him  last night, she said to try a different track with him, don't be nasty I tried it we didn't scream at each other so it worked. Not going to scream at him just talk."<br/>
"Anthea and Mycroft fly out to where ever tomorrow, we have two weeks to get through to him, if it doesn't work fuck knows what I will do."<br/>
" whatever we can boss, that's all anyone can  do.  Well that paperwork isn't going to do itself now is it. Better get started before the next one lands on our desks. "<br/>
"Yea Sally, I won't be going home very often,  never do when he isn't here, rather be busy, catch up with all the shit we have to do. Leaving work early tonight though."<br/>
" me too boss and probably for the same reason. "<br/>
"Get out Donovan, to do some work."<br/>
"  Yes boss. "<br/>
"Message me when you can love let me know your okay. Going to work late most nights don't sleep too well when you aren't here. I will eat though, I will spend some time working on your brother as well. He has got settled in my old flat for now, he mentioned another flat might into it early June he said."<br/>
" Yes Baker Street, a Mrs. Martha Hudson, widow do you remember him being in Florida for a few months five years ago. "<br/>
"Yea, something about a guy in death row."<br/>
" it was her husband, Sherlock got him  the death sentence he ran a drug cartel, a very lucrative one. She returned to London after her sister died leaving her the property. She isnt quite as sweet as she pretends to be. You don't get to be married to a drug Lord without having a clue about it now do you. The lady has mettle shall we say. She will fuss over Sherlock treat him like the son she never had. It will either cure him of his loathing of people or make him worse. My money is on worse. But she will be able to curb some of his wilder tendencies. "<br/>
"We can only hope. Going to start dropping him hints that we are moving, thinking about it seen a few places, a higher profile for both of us, need the space thinking about children, you know stuff that should make him think twice about breaking in and attacking you. Well we hope so anyway love."<br/>
" we never did have that conversation did we, perhaps we can when I am home. Make an effort to explore the possibilities. What do you think. "<br/>
"Yea let's take the next step love, see about getting our own family."<br/>
" we have an accord then my dear, when I get back from this conference we will begin operation own family"<br/>
"I love you Mycroft, I always will. We will have our own family where we love each other, not like yours never like yours love."<br/>
" I love you too dear heart. "</p><p> "Sherlock want to join me at a crime scene, weird method of death appears to death by paper cuts. Interested ."<br/>
" send me the address I will meet you there. "<br/>
"Show time Sal, he is on his way."<br/>
"Right boss, it's Anderson as soco. He is going to upset him again isn't he."<br/>
" Yea probably. " " Anderson you say one nasty thing to Sherlock and I am busting your arse back to uniform, are we clear. "<br/>
"That works both ways Lestrade."<br/>
" Just take the warning will you. If you don't talk to him, he won't talk to you. Simple. "<br/>
"Boss, he has someone with him look."<br/>
" well fuck me gently. "<br/>
"Sherlock who's your friend."<br/>
" no one you know Sally. Thankfully. "<br/>
"Come on up Sherlock, put the safety gear on you will need it, it's a bit messy shall we say. "<br/>
"Well that's different. Never seen this before. What do you think John."<br/>
" woah Sherlock you are bringing spectators now. "<br/>
"Doctor John Watson meet DCI Lestrade. My handler at the yard if you like . That one is Anderson just ignore him everyone else does. The female outside is Donovan, her and him share deodorant sometimes whenever his wife is visiting her family. "<br/>
"That's enough Sherlock, dead body remember."<br/>
" novel method of exsanguination. But if you contact the red caps at Army HQ you will find we had a few of these in Afghanistan. Death by a thousand cuts literally, if it's the  same there will be a thousand cuts. Get them counted at the post mortum. Death is slow they just cut deep enough to bleed and small enough that they need to be reopened,  at least two possibly three murderers. There will be massive amounts of drugs in their blood too. No defensive wounds no signs of a struggle. Here is the name of the lead on the ones in Afghanistan. Major Sebastion Moran. Good guy is Seb. Give him a call. "<br/>
"There you go Lestrade someone apart from me has solved another murder for you."<br/>
" no Sherlock he gave me information that we didn't have  and a lead to get some more, neither you or Dr. Watson here have solved it. So if you are finished trying and failing to impress Dr. Watson here by running us down you can leave. So piss off now then. We still have work to do here. Unless you have anything else to add to Dr Watson's information. No I didn't think so. Are you staying or leaving Sherlock. "<br/>
"Leaving its obviously an ex military man with a fixation on ancient Asian torture techniques. One other involved he is the submissive partner, and the one with the medical knowledge. There you go Lestrade all wrapped up with a little bow for you."<br/>
"Again Sherlock, you gave us information but no names of suspects. Only conjecture from you at this point. You can leave then we will close out the rest ourselves. Thanks for the help Dr. Watson. Sherlock you can piss off  oh and Sherlock I better not get another call from my old neighbour about the noise coming from my flat. I told you to be careful didn't i."<br/>
"I didn't do anything. "<br/>
"Don't believe you, give me a break Sherlock will you. It's bad enough My is away the next two weeks I don't need you stressing me out even further am I clear."<br/>
" Yes I will see what I can do. "<br/>
"Please Sherlock it would be appreciated."<br/>
" let's go John, we are not needed here. Lestrade can manage it himself, he will need the distraction seeing as he is on his own while his husband is away shagging his PA. "<br/>
"Get out Sherlock, just remember what will happen if you fail to keep the agreement we made."<br/>
"You didn't say it wasn't your flat Sherlock. I wouldn't have stayed if I knew that."<br/>
" shush John, not here the less they know about my life the better, Lestrade will tell my brother then we will never get any peace from him. "<br/>
"You done your stuff then Sherlock, impressed your friend. "<br/>
" Yes I have Donovan, why dont You go and see if Anderson needs a hand cleaning his floors again. "<br/>
"Haha Sherlock, now fuck off. "<br/>
"Well you seem to be popular Sherlock, what's with the attitude."<br/>
" whose them or mine. "<br/>
"Theirs well the DI and his sergeant for a start."<br/>
" Lestrade is married to my brother, Donovan is shagging Anderson every time his wife goes away which is at least every other weekend to her parents. I am staying at Lestrades old flat until my new flat is vacated by the current tenants. I helped the landlady with a marital problem she had I am getting a deal on the rent. You know There is another bedroom you can use if we don't always end up in mine that is. "<br/>
"What did you get her information on his lovers."<br/>
"No I got him killed John."<br/>
" What"<br/>
"I supplied the information on his cartel that put him on death row John. The American justice system killed him for me. Mrs Hudson is an amazing woman, I would have probably married her if  I was into women and she was at least thirty years younger. Besides she is a wonderful baker John.  That alone is reason enough."<br/>
"So Lestrade is married to your brother  you didn't say you had a brother Sherlock."<br/>
" I don't well I do technically, but no would happily kill him if I thought I would get away with it but between Lestrade and his bodyguards I sometimes can't get near enough I do it. The man is a reptile, why Lestrade married him I have no idea. It's how I  have fun seeing how close I can get before either I am spotted or stopped. But I need to pull back at least for a while, let them think I have i given up. He is older than me, we have a lunatic for a sister too. She makes me look normal whatever that means. She is currently pretending to be catatonic at a secure mental facility, or so Mycroft thinks anyway. No that I believe anything he tells me. I have hated him since I was nine and he left to go to university. That won't ever change. He will probably kidnap you offer you money to spy on me accept we can split the money. Tell him what you like."<br/>
"Not easy having siblings is it. Mine is a piece of work too, alcoholic currently of the waggon. Last seen three weeks ago pissed as a newt fighting with the wife. Don't miss Harry one little bit, older as well. Waste of fucking space that one. Takes after our father."<br/>
"Come on we are getting depressed fancy another shag John"<br/>
"Yipe let's go back to mine, there is nothing to eat at yours come on."<br/>
" well what did they say. "<br/>
"They are shagging currently heading back to the doctors place as there is nothing to eat at yours. He intends to look like he is doing as we want but will start again once we stop watching him. I said he will try again to kill him . He likes seeing how close he can get before we spot him. He will do it boss. I don't have to guess at that now he will do it eventually. "<br/>
"Did anyone ever tell  him you lip read Sally. "<br/>
"Why would anyone tell him that boss nothing to do with him is it. There is reasons for most of the stuff I do boss. Besides I like getting one over him and no one knows about it except you and Anthea and that's the way I like it to remain too. It's a very good skill to have boss, it's come in handy more than once you know. How did you think I get all that gossip boss. "<br/>
" right let's try to get a hold of the Major, see what they have anything we can use. "<br/>
" Red caps based at Portsmouth boss, do you want to do the honours or will i do it."<br/>
"If you can please Sally leave contact details though, for a call back we may need to go through official channels"<br/>
"Will do boss. "<br/>
"Someone will call us back later. Guess they will be checking the information I gave them. Or pass the buck up the chain of command."<br/>
" whose details did you leave. "<br/>
"Yours "<br/>
"Thanks "<br/>
"Your welcme"<br/>
"Guess that's us for the moment, we need to get him identified before we can go much further. See if any mispers match the victim run the usual searches too please Sally, or get one of the constables to do it instead. You concentrate on forensics for the minute light a flame under Andersons arse for me."<br/>
" Gee thanks"<br/>
"Your welcome get me a coffee please Sal will you I know that's where you are heading. "<br/>
"Lestrade"<br/>
"Yes this is Defence Police College, looking  to speak to a DCI Lestrade.<br/>
"Yea that's me, we had some information that you may have handled a similar case in Afghanistan as a case that we now have in Peckham. Mainly an exsanguination with multiple cuts. "<br/>
"Who gave you that information."<br/>
" a one Dr John Watson, he stated to me and my sergeant you had two cases of similar death while he was serving in Afghanistan.  Don't know his rank sorry he never told me that. "<br/>
"Would that be a small blonde angry bloke with a cane"<br/>
"Not sure about the angry bit but yes small guy walking stick"<br/>
"I can make it up to London later on this week probably friday, my name is Major Bill Murray, I will bring the relevant information with me. "<br/>
"That would be great thanks. I will let the main desk know to expect you. They will require i.d Major before you get in. They will call me to come and get you too. "<br/>
"Perils of public buildings that now. I will be bringing my own sergeant with me DCI Lestrade."<br/>
" Yea thats fine I will see you in Friday then "<br/>
"Sally Red cap Major and his sergeant arriving on friday, let's see what we can find out before then, I need to check something out first, call someone who has friends in strange places."<br/>
"Yea right, better call Anthea then she said this is the big meeting before the final outcome of Brexit, he will be really busy. Run it by her first. She might be able to help us save bothering his nibs. "<br/>
"Smart thinkng."<br/>
" Anthea who would I contact if I need some information from Interpol, looking for similar cases to one we just got. Unusual one death by a thousand cuts.  Sherlock appears to have made a friend they both turned up at the crime scene,, he is a doctor ex-army had two similar cases in Afghanistan. Yes a friend Anthea. Right  can you get them to send me the info sure usual email address then, what am a named contact, who oh never mind I know. Yea Yea alright now get lost tell him when you can and Sally saying call her later. Okay will do bye. "<br/>
"Getting information sent over from Interpol three cases in Italy, Germany and France all within the last year same mo.<br/>
"Looks like we have a cross border serial killer Sally. I now need to go let the super know I am now the named contact for Interpol at the yard, and yes before you say anything he never told me alright. "<br/>
"Possible id on our victim boss, one Trevor Knight small time drug dealer. No family to speak off. He fell through the cracks after aging out of social work care.  Twenty years old last address was not far from where we found the victim . Heading there now boss are you coming."<br/>
"Yea two minutes."<br/>
" well isn't this pretty. Lock it down Sally get soco over here. It looks like a butcher's shop in here, fuck that smell too. Why didn't anyone report the smell.  Looks like we may have another body too sir, other bedroom  I would say female not really sure though the body is a bit runny. God I hate those ones thank fuck I lost my sense of smell years ago going by the look on your face boss. "<br/>
"Is that one of our constables throwing up, not in here you idiot outside with it. Fuck put the warning out Sally. Vicks before entry. Bang goes my need for food today. Jesus. What a fucking nightmare. Call Sherlock Sally he will love this one we might even get to watch him throw up again too."<br/>
" I like your cruel streak boss especially when it concerns Sherlock. He won't answer me yet boss you better do it. "<br/>
" Sherlock more bodies same mo all over Europe this last year.  Id  found for the victim more possible bodies at his home address interested"<br/>
"You dont need to shout I can hear you perfectly well. Address coming in a text see you soon. Bring Dr Watson with you."<br/>
" on his way"<br/>
"We just need to wait let's go in the hall. Not much to do here just now anyway."<br/>
" what took you so long Sherlock. Dr. Watson you both look a bit tired you all right. "<br/>
"We are fine Sally, I was  having a nap Lestrade woke me up that's all. "<br/>
"Yea sure you were Sherlock."<br/>
" enough you two through here. "<br/>
"Interesting choice of decor in here Lestrade don't you think."<br/>
" not to my taste Sherlock I am more traditional  the other body is through here, got your Vicks on Sherlock. "<br/>
"No I don't need it."<br/>
" Sherlock see when police officer asks you if you have Vicks on its a good idea to have Vicks stuffed up your nose. "<br/>
"I am not that delicate John"<br/>
"Where is the Vicks."<br/>
" right here Dr. Watson. "<br/>
"Really John do you need to follow them in this it won't be that bad I assure you."<br/>
"Sherlock there are usually reasons that Vicks is used at some crime scenes, and I  remember only too well what one of those occasions look like. Not taking that chance again. Thanks Donovan isn't it. "<br/>
"Yea that's fine anytime."<br/>
" through here watch out for the vomit. Wasn't me Sherlock constable Collins outside, queasy stomach. He is a delicate little flower sometimes. "<br/>
"Point him outside the room please Sally. One lot of vomit is more than enough don't you think."<br/>
" see Sherlock that's the number one reason for the Vicks slimy body parts in an advanced stage of decay. Not sure but think it's female. "<br/>
"We think so too. Call me Greg Dr. Watson, welcome aboard the express train to vomitville. Has he stopped yet Sally. "<br/>
"Almost boss, do you want the Vicks now Sherlock."<br/>
" John, Greg call me John. "<br/>
"I have a Major visiting me on friday, not the name you gave me though, a Major Bill Murray coming with his sergeant"<br/>
"They promoted Bill fuck they must have hit the bottom of the barrel.  He was a right nutter I fixed his broken arm after a bar brawl he started with some yanks. Sat there with a smile on his face while I straightened it and put it in a cast with out pain relief. Mad bastard."<br/>
" are you wearing Vicks now Sherlock. Yea thought so. Any ideas yet Sherlock. Or shall We just wait until you get your stomach back under control. It's fine Sherlock We have loads of time don't we Sally. "<br/>
"Yea loads that body is getting slimier as we speak."<br/>
"Take him outside John he will calm down out there better than constantly throwing up in here. Sometimes Sherlock you need to listen to what others tell you to do, it usually has a very good reason for it. This being one of those times. Wait til I tell Mycroft of course he will probably already have the video. "<br/>
"We all need a laugh sometimes don't we Sherlock."<br/>
"Sal start looking for id for the body please start in here we can get into the bedroom after soco finish up and get the body scooped up and into buckets. Oh sorry Sherlock did I say that out loud. "<br/>
"You are cruel boss. Very cruel. "<br/>
" only when I get the chance Sally Take him home John I will get the scene of crime photos over to him either later on tonight or tomorrow depends on when we get done here. Get him something to eat he will be fine after it. "<br/>
"Yea was going I suggest that myself. "<br/>
"Come on flower get you back to the flat and fed you will be fine."<br/>
" right let's get a shift on Sally, I have a phone call to get later, I would like to be at home when he calls. "<br/>
"Yes boss me too."<br/>
" hi love, how was your day. Well we got Sherlock throwing up again. Come on My, we told him he thought he knew better, his new friend seems alright, ex army doctor, oh they are definitely shagging already, he left a crime scene My early  and then another one when he couldn't stop vomitting.  He needs to listen some times that we know what we are talking about. Maybe not often but sometimes we do. Thanks for telling me you named me contact for Interpol.  She did tell you yea. Got a Major visiting me on friday with more information on a few they had at Helmand same mo  John Watson told me to get in contact with the red caps. Still open cases I think. Hopefully we can all pull together yes I miss you too love. The house is too quiet with just me in it. Okay love go and get your fancy dinner call me when you are back in your room.  Okay love talk in a bit. "<br/>
"You feeling better yet Sherlock, hey I warned you didn't i , it's not my fault you didn't believe me. Soco were still on scene when I left they said they might be there most of the night. It's definitely a female we at least got that confirmed, you might want to put the word out to your homeless network, be careful, it seems that drugs may be the common denominator. Thinking drug routes here Sherlock starting in Afghanistan working through European countries until here, we are  just another place on the map.  Yea it will be tomorrow now Sherlock, we can get back at the scene tomorrow. No waiting on my phone call, at home. Just had my dinner frozen pizza and a beer. Easy to please me. Less of that Sherlock. Plenty of time tomorrow. Yea I will call you when we leave for the scene. Yea night Sherlock. "<br/>
Thursday<br/>
"We are just heading back to the flat Sherlock, going to do some house to house as well, yes meet you there. Am assuming John is coming with you. Seems like you are joined at the hip Sherlock. Am not having a go at you sunshine am pleased for you. It's a bit obvious really Sherlock, I am a detective remember. No I won't tell him Sherlock, he already knows of course he does now who is being stupid. Yea see you there."<br/>
Sherlock and John meeting us there Sal. You got my coffee, you star you I knew I got you promoted for a reason. Where's my biscuit. "<br/>
"I ate it need to keep my strength up. Mycroft told me you were getting fat."<br/>
" he did not "<br/>
"Yea he did."<br/>
" you two are arguing like an old married couple. "<br/>
"Eewww Sherlock, I am not that desperate thanks."<br/>
" you shagged Anderson. "<br/>
"Shit you have a point."<br/>
" that's enough out of you two. Think you will need Vicks today Sherlock cause we always have it just in case. "<br/>
"No think I will be fine today thanks, the smell will have dissipated somewhat."<br/>
" did you get a chance to speak to your network. "<br/>
"Yes seen  little Eddie as we came here, he will get back to me later on if he finds anything. He knew  the first victim doesn't know about the female though. Do we have a name yet. "<br/>
"No nothing as yet. They are both due for post mortem today. Molly Hooper is doing them, Mike is busy himself too."<br/>
"Is that Mike Stamford."<br/>
"Yea good block is Mike, he lets Sherlock there run experiments on some of the bodies that have been donated for use."<br/>
"We were at medical school together he went straight to Barts I went to the Army. Haven't seen him since."<br/>
" We meet up at the pub most Friday night's welcome to get along if you like.  Nothing like a few pints after a hard week. "<br/>
"Might take you up on that Greg. Thanks "<br/>
"Something isnt right here, things have been moved or removed more like it. Where's those photographs Lestrade, give them here. Look where is knife block that was just here. And the towel from the bathroom, there are no shoes over there either. Do you have the soco list Lestrade, they should be on there if they had moved them yes. "<br/>
"Wait a minute I will check. They have the knife block but not the towel or the shoes. Look around for them be careful we may need another soco sweep if someone has been in here. What PC was on here last the door night. When did soco leave check that out please Sally. I want all the photos they took as well. Get everyone doing house to house start upstairs work down. I will head to St Barts see if we have anything from the bodies, you coming with me Shelock."<br/>
"No I will meet you at the morgue. Going to see some more of my network. Something about This is vaguely familiar and I don't know why."<br/>
" you staying with Sherlock John or coming with me. "<br/>
"Go with Lestrade John, I will be quicker on my own for this, I will meet you there."<br/>
" what's the deal with his brother Greg. "<br/>
"Mycroft is a bit over protective, Sherlock hates him, has done for as long as I have known him. I met Mycroft at uni he was sixteen still a kid really. Way smarter than anyone else I have ever met even Sherlock. He did his degree in two years got another in one. His masters he did at the same time.  He left uni at age nineteen. I was still slogging away. Didn't meet him again for another three years, I was already at the met he was a rising star in the Security services. We started dating then he gets a call from his parents Sherlock ran away, he was fourteen. It took My Seven weeks to find him, by that time he was hooked on  cocaine, he had been turning tricks to get the money for drugs. My put him into rehab, needless to say didn't work. Parents blamed My for it they still do, the mother is a bitch all she sees is her beautiful son and psycotic daughter she blames My for them both being damaged. He kept running away, getting deeper and deeper into drugs. It took My longer and longer to find him. I found him one night after eleven months almost dead needle still in his arm, massive overdose. I somehow managed to get him to agree to rehab, I gave him puzzles to solve eventually leading to where we are now. He falls off the wagon occasionally goes on a bender. And he likes to abuse My and he lets him. I dont. This year alone he has broken his arm, his cheekbone and all the fingers on his right hand. He has threatened to kill him if he ever gets the chance and he does try.  He tried to choke him too death at a crime scene three days ago. I told My that enough was enough. If he doesn't leave my husband alone and stop abusing him I will get him arrested and jailed. He is abrasive enough to people that I have a list of people that will happily do it too. And you know what makes me madder than a bag of cats. He thinks it's funny.  He revels in the pain he inflicts on my husband.  Knowing full well that My won't defend himself.  I am starting to hate him and that isn't fair on My, he adores his brother. But he now knows it won't be tolerated anymore.  Sherlock tells everyone Mycroft tries to control his life. Watching everything he does, well he doesn't. Most of the time My isn't even in the country. He flys anywhere in the world on a regular basis. He does work for almost every single security service with a few exceptions, Sherlock has his homeless network My has a security service network all over the world.  He is way smarter than Sherlock too, and he hates that as well.  Don't even get me started on the sister. "<br/>
"Sherlock said she was in a secure mental facility pretending to be catatonic. Is that right."<br/>
" yes Eurus Holmes what a fucking nightmare she is. Holy fuck she is scary. Beautiful to look at but don't let her speak to you. She killed Sherlocks friend by drowning him in a well at age 4, they didn't find him for two years. She tried to kill the  family at age six. Wanted to know what it felt like to be alone. She burned down their house, she locked the parents in their bedroom, she tried to smother Sherlock with a pillow, Mycroft stopped her, he got Sherlock back to his room and she poured petrol over the hall and set it alight. Mycroft took Sherlock out the window. His parents did the same they blamed Mycroft for it all. He was a thirteen when this happened still a child. His uncle got the little witch removed and sectioned. She went to a secure mental unit she burned that down too barely six months later, yet again the parents blamed My. According to his parents and Sherlock Mycroft was responsible for it all. He made Sherlock an addict and their sister into a killer. They blame him for it all. "<br/>
"Jesus lucky white heather anyone."<br/>
" sometimes it feels that. I love Mycroft he is my world. I can't stand back any more and let Sherlock do what he wants. I will stand with my husband not my brother in law. I will get him banned from crimes scenes if it continues. Sherlock thinks that he is responsible for the capture of more killers than the full met. He isn't I have more confirmed convictions than any other current DCI without adding the ones that he has helped with. My own solve rate is high very high. I am intelligent not Holmes standard to be fair, but I am a genius in my own right too. That is where Mycroft and I disagree though he feels that by taking away the puzzles we will push him back to drugs. I say not. I am even willing to leave the job I love to ensure my own husbands safety. And trust me when I say this there is not another DCI that will allow him on their cases. Not a single one if I leave."<br/>
"I like him Greg, I think I could get to like him a lot. But that sure is some baggage. He told me that his brother will kidnap me offer me money to spy on him. I was to take it and we would split it. "<br/>
"The only people My has had brought to him were his dealers. He scared the shit out of them. Most of the dealers now won't sell to him at all because of Mycroft. I say that's a good thing.  Don't you think so."<br/>
" it's certainly different. "<br/>
"That's my husband for you.  Inventive."<br/>
"Hi Greg you here for those results on the last two bodies you sent me."<br/>
" we sure are Molly. Molly meet Dr. John Watson, John this lovely woman is Molly Hooper, pathologist of unparalleled knowledge. "<br/>
"Please to meet you. Say Mike Stamford isn't here is he. Heard he was still working here from Greg. "<br/>
"Yes he is give me a minute I can get him to come down if he isn't busy right now. "<br/>
"That would be great thanks."<br/>
" Well Molly what do we have. "<br/>
"Male death by exsanguination it was a thousand cuts Greg. Some had been recut when they stopped bleeding. He would have died slowly three separate injections of heroin as well. Not enough to overdose him just to keep him unaware. No defensive wounds anywhere, he was drugged before the cutting started.<br/>
The female is different. Completely different. Overdose killed her massive amount of almost pure herion in her blood. Decomposition is pretty far along she has been dead at least a week in this weather.  Still waiting on some tests finishing before an actual date can be given sorry. Oh and the female wasn't an addict. No other signs of drug abuse in her at all. She was a mule Greg. Bag burst in her stomach. Whatever was left in her stomach they cut her open to get too.  I will email you the full reports once am done. "<br/>
"Thanks Molly. If Sherlock appears tell him we are heading back to the yard. See if we have anything from the door to doors."<br/>
"Sure Greg. He generally pops in to see me anyway. Sorry Dr. Watson Mike is busy."<br/>
" that's fine tell him I said hello, now doubt I will bump into him again some other time. "<br/>
"She is cute."<br/>
" Yea she is, she is also in love with Sherlock a bit obsessed to be fair is our Molly. Nice girl but absolutely no taste in men. "<br/>
"Hey Sherlock is very easy on the eyes I will have you know."<br/>
"No he isn't, now Mycroft on the other hand. "<br/>
"Yea Yea whatever I can't comment on him can I never seen him have i."<br/>
" if you tell Sherlock  Mycroft is better looking than he is don't fall asleep he will suffocate you. "<br/>
"No chance of that Greg, he is too knackered after i have finished with him."i<br/>
" too much information John"<br/>
"Yea we are just heading back now, oh okay Sally, see you there."<br/>
" come on we may have a lead.  Door to doors have thrown something up. Meeting Sally back at the yard. "<br/>
"Do you want to give his nibs a call, getting him heading back to the yard as well. Saves having to hunt him down later on."<br/>
" sure I will call him. "<br/>
"Greg might have a lead heading back to the yard. Wait what, where are you heading Dover why  would No sorry am not coming with you. I fucking hate Dover, that's why I grew up there. No am not. "<br/>
"Fucking arsehole, not going to fucking Dover, no matter what he says. Dickhead. "<br/>
"Want to share."<br/>
" Sorry Greg, as you heard he is going to Dover. Something about drugs coming in through Dover. "<br/>
"Every chance of it John, we do have a drug mule dead after all along with a minor drug dealer."<br/>
" Right Sally, what do we have. "<br/>
"Flat used as drug storing  house. Buy and try on the premises supposedly only for big time dealers. Steady stream of females in and out of the flat as well. Sometimes the same females seen regularly. Then they stop and another takes their place. Nobody has been seen at the flat for the last four days. We had that confirmed by a few people in the same floor as our flat. They said they don't sell to users only dealers. Our victim confirmed as the flat resident. No one can give us a name for the female. Looks like our minor dealer wasn't minor.<br/>
"Looks like that doesn't it.  Sherlock is heading to Dover, following another lead about drugs. Spoke to Molly our female died massive herion overdose a bag burst in her stomach, they opened her up to get the rest out.   Victor Knight was cut thousand times she counted them he was drugged first though. Something went wrong in their little slice of heaven, an thinking a kingpin was getting shafted by a supplier namely on Victor Knight. Took revenge. That's best case scenario worst case we have a turf war starting. Either or, we are fucked in any case. Both will cause us massive problems. "<br/>
"Hey love , what's wrong. Sorry your where oh right and that means what oh  fucking hell really. Shit he on his way to Dover as we speak. Am guessing the train, wait a minute love,  John  call Sherlock he can't go to Dover he will be gate crashing an Interpol drugs bust, they will ruin him if he breaks their guys covers and it all goes to shit."<br/>
Sherlock get back to London now, no it's an Interpol case ,how in the fuck do I know all I know is your brother is talking with Greg just now. No waiting a fucking minute you dick. Shit he hung up. "<br/>
"My he won't stop now will he. What's the worst they can do to him. Oh fucking hell.  Right solutions chopper will it get me there before him. Yea close the station, take him off the train in cuffs. Fuck yes I want too. If it stops him getting shot I will. Better me than you love. Okay how long ten minutes on the roof. Okay love. Bye love you too speak later yea."<br/>
"Lets get a move on looks like you get to go to Dover after all John. My is still in Europe, Anthea heard back from Interpol after she passed me the I formation in the other deaths. Been working this case for years they keep getting the small fry going for the boss this time. Seemingly he wants to handled this himself, it's the boss that does those deaths involving the cuts and it's only done to traitors. Military is involved too John stems back to Desert Storm although they do have a new boss hence the killings. We have back up waiting for us at Dover train stations getting locked down as we speak he won't get out of the station. Sherlock that is I hope fuck I really hope so.<br/>
" well fuck me Bill Murray, you rancid old fucker, how in the fuck did you get to be a Major. Who did you sleep with. "<br/>
"Shut up Watson. I outrank you ."<br/>
" eh retired no you don't I can say what i like civillian these days unlike you. "<br/>
"DCI Lestrade meet Major Bill Murray all round wanker and fuck head. Am guessing he is your liaison. How many men do you have with you Bill, this bugger we are here to stop  is slippery. And he will fight back too dirty fighter as well, you remember how to do that don't you."<br/>
"Didn't teach you everything I know John so we will be fine. Heard not to shoot him, what makes him so special."<br/>
" he is a civilian Bill, no military experience at all. Kind of hoping to have him around a while too. "<br/>
"Watson's in love, fucking hell John he must be something else."<br/>
" he sure is. "<br/>
"Yea a right piece of work is our Sherlock.  Am married to the wankers better looking brother. He won't be happy we are stopping him either prepare for volcanic eruptions. He may need to be hog tied down and he won't go down easily either, he looks skinny but he only looks it."<br/>
"The station is closed suspicious package found in the station . Trains coming in one at a time. Emptying then they are allowed to leave then the next comes in. Two trains to go before his. We can enter his train before then keep the exit routes down a bit give him less room to move."<br/>
" sounds like a plan to me. Keep the casualties down anyway. You coming with us John. "<br/>
"Not missing this besides he is going to blame his brother isn't he"<br/>
"Of course he will never mind that it was Anthea I called and it was her that told My to call me. It's always his fault John I told you that not my fault you didn't believe me now is it."<br/>
"This way we think we have him inside one of the first class carriages. Skinny bloke long black coat curly hair."<br/>
" Yea that sounds like Sherlock. "<br/>
"Entry is from the front with the driver we can get to him from there."<br/>
" Wake up sleeping beauty. Your nicked for fare dodging. "<br/>
" what are you doing here Lestarde. "<br/>
"Stopping you destroying an Interpol drugs bust. And before you say anything that rather large gentleman behind m e with the red cap on is here to make sure you don't run and try to do it anyway. The short blonde one is here to make sure no one tries to steal you and am here to arrest you. And before you say another word no he most definitely didn't tell me to stop you Interpol did that after they spoke to Major Murray here regarding today's little operation. One of the reasons Major Murray couldn't come up before Friday he rather hoped to have his case closed before he got to me. "<br/>
"Our victim was collateral damage in a turf war involving some very scary people and drug mules. The female we found was a mule. She died after a package burst it wasn't the only package she was carrying, the rest were removed hence the mess we found and that you threw up over.  More was expected today supposedly the boss and his guard were coming to ensure this delivery arrived intact. I think the Major is involved because it started when certain troops were posted to Helmand. And that they didn't have enough evidence to stop them before they again became civilians but he has continued to watch and gather more information that he passed to his contacts at Interpol. "<br/>
"Good guess that Lestrade. You are almost correct."<br/>
"  oh am not finished yet. I think that John gave me the name if not the boss then his bodyguard at least. When he mentioned we contact one Major Moran, only logical thing there is. He has to have been involved from the start no other explanation is there. "<br/>
"Correct as far as you go, Moran was bad news always heard some dodgy stuff about him but we couldn't prove anything. Everything we tried hit a brick wall.The rot went deep very deep from going from the top to the bottom. We knew people were being used as mules but we didn't realise the extent of it either. That came further down the line they were using repats John, stuffing the coffins with drugs getting them picked up by the same firm removing the drugs and passing the bodies to their families for burial. They started using mules once the casualties stopped and the ceasefire came into effect. We even tried me getting busted for fighting John he didn't taken the bait. "<br/>
"Sorry gentlemen give me a minute."<br/>
"Yes affirmative everyone very well ."<br/>
" you are cleared the person we have been discussing is now in custody as is his boss  gentlemen. "<br/>
"Her Majesty 's armed forces appreciate your help gentlemen but as this involves both past and present members of those forces we can no longer enjoy your company. Lestrade I will have Interpol give you as much details as they can but am afraid this will not reach the general public. We have all at one time or another signed the official secrets act and yes I do known you have all signed it. Including you Mr. Holmes that this now falls under that act am afraid although I will say this very well done Mr. Lestrade not to shabby a job at all. Good day Gentlemen. John. "<br/>
"Why did my brother get you down here Lestrade, he is interfering in my work and I won't stand for it. Sick and tired of him interfering  it will stop. Or you will be a widower. "<br/>
"My husband did not send me here, I called Anthea to see if Interpol had any similar murders, they did I got the information emailed to me from Interpol, which I can prove. Your brother called me after Interpol alerted Anthea regarding the bust today, he told me to get you out of here and not intervene in the bust that had been in the works for over two years with Interpol and with Major Murray, since Helmand. Your brother has no influence with this branch of  Interpol he has never had influence with them.  They would have shot you first if you survived that then they would have arrested you as an accessory and Mycroft would not have been able to save your arse from the same charges that Moran and his boss will now be facing. You would have disappeared into an Interpol jail and they don't do visiting hours. So he did not send me he did not help me I helped them.  If you want further proof check with John he was with me the whole time he heard me speak to Mycroft he heard me speak to Anthea, he heard me speak to Sally and he heard me with Molly, so don't you dare blame your brother when he had nothing to do with it so you better listen to me Sherlock. Remember our deal.<br/>
Do you know something Sherlock fuck it, he will forgive me eventually might be a bit frosty until he stops shouting though. But he will forgive me. You need to grow up you keep acting like a spoiled little brat that doesn't get his own way until he throws a tantrum, well here is where to stops. Grow up mature whatever I don't know what My did to you but I can make a pretty accurate guess. He left you behind he went to university and left you behind, and you couldn't stand it, left at home the full focus of your fucking mother's attention and you couldn't handle it. Could you. Spoiled little boy crying because his brother wasn't there and he wasn't in that house again to stay was he. He escaped it all and you hated him for it. He got away. What's wrong Sherlock don t like my little deductions about you, well tough its time "someone called you out on your shit. The Holmes aren't the  only people who can deduce I can as well so can John. We just do it in a different way. Fucking man up. Accept that you are responsible for your own actions no one else just you. Mycroft didnt kill your friend Eurus did, he didn't burn down your home Eurus did. He didn't put a needle in your arm you did, he didn't cause any of the imagined shit you blame him for it was all your own fault. You did it all to yourself no one else. Just you. Come anywhere near my husband again and I will put you out of your misery. Permanently.<br/>
"He is all yours John, I don't want to see him again. If you want to speak to your brother and apologise that's fine anything else isnt. You know I told My that you could be a good man, we just had to wait on you maturing leave behind the child and accept your own failings guess I was wrong. Good bye Sherlock, we had some fun at times didn't we, but they don't outnumber the bad. You can make your own way back to London. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>